


Дары богам несут жнецы

by Norda, WTF_The_Eagle_2018



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2018/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2018
Summary: Эска слышал много рассказов и баек о жизни свободных племён за римской стеной, но все они отличались от того, что он видел в деревне.





	Дары богам несут жнецы

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Дары богам несут жнецы  
>  **Автор: WTF The Eagle 2018**  
>  **Бета: WTF The Eagle 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2182 слова  
>  **Ссылка:** [Читать | скачать (Ao3)](http://%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C)  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эска  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма, крипи  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** Графическое описание частей тела, убийство детей.  
>  **Примечание:** Эска слышал много рассказов и баек о жизни свободных племён за римской стеной, но все они отличались от того, что он видел в деревне.

Деревня эпидиев, несмотря на отличия от привычных лесных селений, в первые дни не казалась странной. Сами жители тоже. Полное отсутствие хлеба, вездесущий запах рыбы, опасность запутаться в обрывках сетей, переносимых ветром туда-сюда были непривычны, но не более.

Море вокруг деревни выкидывало на прибрежную косу много костей и человеческие черепа, и Эска хотел верить, что они были римскими, как и те черепа, что он видел в запрудах. Он такое уже видел по дороге, и чем дальше от стены и ближе к северным землям, тем больше — дань богам за чистую воду.

Гораздо больше его пугало пристальное внимание вождя к Марку. Оно отличалось от поведения остальных, от внимания к самому Эске. Это была не привычная ненависть, как у остальных мужчин племени, не просто желание унизить, хотя и этого хватало. Эске казалось, что вождь как бы принюхивается к Марку, слишком пристально следит за ним. И что-то совсем неуловимое делало их похожими друг на друга. Порой они могли смотреть в одну сторону, на что-то, не видимое другим. Невидимое для Эски и для других людей.

Но так было днём. Вечерами, ещё до сумерек, мужчины собирались в большой хижине вождя. Хмельной напиток, обжигающий гортань и делающий мягкими ноги, тепло костра и людей вокруг него, а больше всего завывающий ветер, больше похожий на стоны людей, оправдывали нежелание людей покидать кров. Только рабы и Марк выходили из хижины за брагой или новой порцией рыбы. И Эска был рад, что он был среди гостей, а не рабов. То, что происходило за пределами стен хижины, его пугало.

Сначала это были только колеблющиеся тени, передвигающиеся сами по себе, и Эска пытался себя убедить, что это всего лишь развевающиеся на ветру ошмётки шкур, покрывающих стены хижин, или снасти, вытащенные для сушки. Но слишком странно они льнули ближе к нему, слишком похожим на стоны и разговоры был ветер. Но с каждым днём тени становились всё более напоминали человеческие фигуры, шёпот становился отчётливей, а порой ветер доносил отдельные слова с нездешним выговором. Эске казалось, что тени специально поджидают его, преследуют, обжигают леденящим дыханием, пытаясь что-то сказать. Как никогда ему хотелось посоветоваться с Марком. Он наблюдал за римлянином исподтишка, и всё больше ему казалось, что Марк тоже их видит и слышит. Но именно здесь, когда он был господином, а Марк рабом, пропасть между ними увеличилась до невозможных размеров. Не было и шанса поговорить наедине, с глазу на глаз. За каждым словом следило десяток ушей, Эске оставалось играть выбранную им роль и надеяться выбраться из деревни.

Лошадей и всех собак отвели в стойбище в отдалении от жилья. В деревне начали собираться воины, чьи лица не были покрыты грязью. Кочевники — жнецы племени эпидиев. Те, которых боялись до самых границ северной земли, до самой римской стены. Те, кто не брезговали ни торговцами, ни охотниками, те, кто без жалости вырезали целые селения. В основном среди них были мужчины, но иногда попадались мальчики и юноши — дети тех, кого убили кочевники. Им было суждено пополнить ряды жнецов.

Кочевники несли с собой мясо, одеяла и безделушки в качестве трофеев и целые сумки отрубленных кистей рук, ступней и ушей. Одеяла и ткань разбирали между собой женщины, мясо и хлеб складывались в хижинах для предстоящего пира. Конечности и безделушки общей массой сваливались около хижины вождя.

Ямы, выложенные отшлифованными морем плоскими камнями, и в другое время служащие для сушки рыбы, с каждым днём заполнялись останками людей разной степени разложения. Запах тухлятины становился плотнее, а призраков появлялось всё больше: мужчины, женщины, дети. Никто из них не был римлянином, только бритты: пикты, селговы, корнавы, думноны, даже бриганты. Без рук и ступней, с окровавленными телами, с разодранными брюшинами, с изуродованными лицами. Были среди них и те, чьи жизни закончились от меткого попадания стрелы или удара меча, а кочевники по той или иной причине поторопились отрезать конечности в качестве доказательства своей охоты для богов. Но больше, гораздо больше было тех, кому не повезло в быстрой смерти. Были среди них и те, на конечностях которых были видны следы впившихся верёвок. Эска вновь и вновь вспоминал те два трупа, что они с Марком нашли около самой стены, наверняка они тоже были здесь. Тех, кого долго пытали кочевники во славу своих богов, тех, кто молил о смерти, и для кого она растягивалась на часы.

Теперь уже нельзя было обмануть себя тем, что призраки мерещатся во хмелю, что это всего лишь ветер треплет снасти, а не звучат голоса убитых. Они бродили по деревне, местные на них обращали внимания меньше, чем на собственных детей. И было похоже, что призраки пугали только Эску и тех мальчиков, которых приводили в деревню впервые. Подростки постарше пытались делать вид, что им такое привычно. Юноши, которым в этот год предстояло стать мужчинами, старательно отводили взгляд, пытаясь не ёжиться от дыхания призраков. Несколько раз Эска замечал, как призраки окружали Марка, жестикулируя и наперебой рассказывая что-то. Марк смотрел прямо на них, но он не боялся, как будто видел такое и раньше. Порой среди призраков проскальзывали странные тени, колеблющиеся, видимые только краем глаза, не похожие ни на людей, ни на зверей. Они были ещё более пугающими.

 

Отлив перед ночью богов был необычно большим. Море оголило целую косу, образовав отмель с перешейком до самого скопления островков, находящихся чуть в отдалении от деревни. С утра до вечера женщины и рабы складывали костры из древесины, выброшенной морем за прошедший год, и высушенных водорослей. Отмачивалось засоленное мясо, и зажаривалось на кострах свежее. Перед самой кромкой воды на кожаных плащах редкой россыпью выложили подношения кочевников. То, что раньше тухло в ямах, сейчас было предъявлено морю. Солнце не скрывало почерневшие потёков крови, скрюченные пальцы с вырванными ногтями, белые кости, торчащие из мертвой плоти. Но жизнь еще не сдалась: в мертвой плоти копошились толстые белые черви. Как сам Эска когда-то, оказавшись в рабстве, продолжал дышать и есть, испражняться и работать, ненавидя себя и свою судьбу.

Перед сумерками народу собралось так много, что Эска не сразу понял, что большинство из них призраки. Местных детей и женщин уже не было, они попрятались по хижинам. Это была ночь богов и мужчин.

Эска обернулся, почувствовав холодное касание. Рядом с ним стоял призрак, он смотрел на Эску одним глазом, второй почти вываливался из глазницы. Этого человека Эска уже знал, запомнил его, когда проезжал с Марком несколько недель назад мимо крошечного селения. Там жили всего несколько человек: мужчина и его жена, две старухи и дети, один из которых сейчас цеплялся за руку отца. На месте глаз была запёкшаяся корка крови, на месте носа — зияющая дыра, рот был прорезан от уха до уха, как и у его отца, ручки закрывала старая грязная тряпка, нелепо наброшенная на плечи. Но Эску не покидало ощущения, что ребёнок смотрит на него также пытливо, как и при первой встрече.

— Ты живой? — у призрака оказался вполне дружелюбный голос. — Но ты всё-таки здесь?.. И твой римлянин тоже здесь, я его видел. Ему я уже сказал, и тебе скажу: уходите отсюда утром на рассвете, иначе старый вождь ни тебя, ни римлянина сам не отпустит.

Эска пытался что-то ответить, но призрак, кивнув самому себе, сказал решительным, но надломленным голосом:  
— Я отведу вас до границы. Утром. Но сначала провожу сына. А ты иди к остальным мужчинам и не выходи на пляж сегодня ночью. Здесь не место для живых.

Эска брёл к камням за которыми начиналась тропка к деревне, пробираясь среди холодных и тёплых тел, среди тех, кто уже был уже мёртв, и тех, кто был жив, среди тех, кто уйдёт сегодня за море, и тех, кого оставят на берегу боги. Он вспоминал, как в детстве мечтал пройти ритуалы своего племени и стать мужчиной. Сегодня он планировал повторить ритуал, очиститься от скверны рабства, он готовился вместе с юношами, но сейчас знал, что ни ритуалы, ни новая инициация уже ничего не изменят. Ни для него, ни для других. Тот страх и волнительное предчувствие, которые он испытывал при инициации в юности, не шли ни в какое сравнение с ужасом и чувством гадливости, что он чувствовал сейчас. Он хотел, чтобы происходящее оказалось одним из тех страшных снов, что снились в доме Аквилы. Он хотел проснуться в Каллеве, услышать, как Састика громыхает горшками на кухне, готовя завтрак, в безопасности и среди привычных вещей.

 

Остальное он помнил отрывками, смутно, через опьянение от браги — того пойла, что пили мужчины племени. Сегодня оно отличалось: пьянило голову, но рождало не тепло, а злость, и… страх. Он видел, как на образовавшуюся отмель вывели нескольких детей, которых привели в деревню в первый раз — Эска узнал их. Сначала каждому сделали надрезы на груди и на спине, а затем перерезали горло одному за другим. Часть тел свалили в воду, часть оттащили к началу косы, там, где два больших костра отмечали начало пути.

Лиатан толкнул Эску под руку, и, показывая на костры кубком, проговорил заплетающимся голосом:  
— В этом году приношения лучше, чем в том. Богам понравится. Они дадут нам больше рыбы и дров и благословят наших воинов, чтобы они приносили больше трофеев и больше душ.

Только сейчас Эска понял, что вокруг него остались лишь молодые воины, старших не было, но ему стало уже все равно. Он смотрел, как на пространство между костров один за другим выходили юноши, которые должны были пройти инициацию. Каждый из них подходил к телам мальчиков, ладонями зачерпывал кровь и обмазывал себе щёки и грудь. Среди них не было тех, кто родился в племени, для них существовали другие обряды.

 

На тот момент, когда юношей оказалось уже почти два десятка, Эска понял, что слышит стук барабанов, хотя не мог понять, откуда он доносится, да и в деревне не видел ни одного барабана. Вокруг него не было тишины. Мужчины громко смеялись и обсуждали юношей: кто из них пройдёт испытание и станет воином племени, кого выберут боги и заберут к себе, а кто не выдержит и пополнит кучу тел.

Эска терялся в потоке эмоций, безумие подхватывало его и несло вместе с остальными. И только прикосновение холодных рук остановило Эску в тот момент, когда в едином порыве воины ринулись вниз, на косу, с криками и гиканьем окружая юношей.

— Тебе не стоит там быть, — рядом стоял призрак с пляжа.

Неожиданно безумие, которое, казалось, окутало Эску плотным коконом и контролировало его, отхлынуло, и он без сил упал на колени. Он не мог отвести глаз от людей на пляже, сплетающихся в диком танце ритуала, он не мог шевелиться. Чувствовал тяжесть в ногах и руках, что притягивала его к земле, не давая сдвинуться с места.

Он видел, как из моря появился бог, и в руках его был орёл. Римский орёл! Орел отца Марка, которого они искали! Он видел, как призраки сплошной волной заполонили берег, направляясь к богу и к морю, как толпа мертвецов тащит за собой нескольких юношей.

Но страшнее всего было увидеть среди них Марка. Римлянин пробирался к своему орлу, распихивая призраков, воинов и юношей, не разбирая кто из них кто.

— Марк. Марк, стой. Не ходи, Марк! Марк! — Эска осип быстрее, чем понял, что кричал, он не чувствовал ледяных рук на плечах, когда вырывался. Он видел, как волна призраков и людей накрыла Марка с головой.

— С ним всё хорошо. Боги его не заберут, — призрак терпеливо выговаривал Эске, снова и снова повторяя слова, не отпуская его из своих рук. И, когда Эска немного успокоился, сказал: — Скоро бог уйдёт и уведёт новые души. Останутся только те из живых, кому суждено стать кочевниками. Но они очнутся только к вечеру и способны к охоте будут не скоро. Если ты со своим римлянином уедете, как только начнёт светать, то успеете доехать до перевала, а там я покажу дорогу вам.

— Но орёл? Марк без него не уйдёт. — Эска еле дышал, глазами он искал Марка в том столпотворении, что творилось на берегу.

— Сейчас ты его не достанешь, а через несколько часов жрец отнесёт его в святилище, куда нет хода простым смертным. Да и прилив утром вновь перекроет косу, — призрак немного помолчал и очень тихо добавил: — Твой римлянин особенный. Он разговаривает с нами и диким народцем, может, ему удастся найти вход в святилище. Но сейчас готовься к отъезду.

Призрак резко вздёрнул Эску на ноги и толкнул в сторону деревни.

Несколько часов понадобилось, чтобы привести лошадей, найти оружие и теплые плащи. Но Эска вышел на берег, заполненный телами воинами, когда ещё было темно и далеко до рассвета. Ушло много времени и сил, чтобы найти римлянина. Было страшно, он боялся разбудить воинов, ноги скользили на крови, которую ещё не впитал песок.

Но он нашёл Марка и убедил, что он ещё верен ему. Они прошли до острова по мели, и Марк нашёл вход в святилище. Они успели добыть орла и покинуть деревню с первыми лучами солнца.

Призрак сдержал обещание, показывая дорогу к тайному перевалу в горах, а потом к реке. Он охранял их ночью на привале, когда нельзя было зажечь огонь, и они с Марком укрывались одним плащом, стараясь согреться и поспать. Они пообещали найти то маленькое поселение и достойно похоронить трупы. 

Когда Марк обессилел и больше не смог идти, Эска спрятал его в надежном месте и отправился искать помощь. Призрак проводил Эску к тропинке, ведущей к деревне племени селговов. 

— Зачем ты нам помогаешь? — спросил Эска перед прощанием. 

— Я видел, как убивали мою семью, видел, что кочевники сделали с моей женой и детьми. То, что они бритты, не делает их лучше римлян. Отсутствие орла ослабит их влияние. Может племена вновь объединятся — теперь против кочевников. 

Призрак немного помолчал, посмотрел наверх, на верхушки деревьев, и продолжил:

— А я найду вход в страну мертвых, и воссоединюсь со своей семьей.

Эска поднялся по берегу и пошёл вдоль реки, и когда обернулся перед поворотом, призрачный силуэт еще был виден, смутный и бесконечно одинокий. 


End file.
